Pups And The Dark Power Problem
Characters: Ryder Kasey ( Ryder and Kasey's Puppies, Look At This Page To See their Names ) - ( KaseyXRyder Future Pups ) Shadow Kasey ( All The Original PAW Patrol Pups ) Ranger Talon Story (* It is a Cool Calm Early Morning In Adventure Bay *) - Moon: ( Whisper ) - Mommy Wake Up ! Kasey: (* Half Awake *): ( Whispering ): Shhh, sweety quite your Father and I are trying to sleep Moon: but I want to show you something please Kasey: ( Whispering ): Ok, But don't wake up your Father, he had a Rough night Moon: ( Whisper ) - Why ? Kasey: ( Whispering ): He had 3 Missions to go on, now Shhh Moon: ( Whisper ) - Did you go on any of them ? Kasey: ( Whispering ) - Yes 2 out of the 3 Moon: ( Whispering ) - Wow Kasey: ( Whispering ) - C'mon let's let your Father sleep for a Bit longer Moon & Kasey: (* Walks out of the Bed Room *) ... Screen Change: Kasey's Badge * ( In The Lobby Area ) Moon: I can't wait to show you what I've been working hard on Mommy Kasey: ( Whispering ): Shhh,Your Uncle is Sleeping down here, And so are your sis ...wait... where are they ??? Lily: ( Whisper ) - Right here Mom Kasey: ( Whispering ) - Oh there you 3 are Sunny: ( Whisper ) - When is Uncle Ranger going to wake up, I want to Play with him Kasey: (* Little Giggle *): ( Whispering ): he has a Tight Schedule every day Sunny, I bet he doesn't have time to play Rose: ( Whisper ) - How about Uncle Talon ? Kasey: ( Whispering ): I think he'll be able to play for a bit, but let him sleep a-little more Moon: ( Whispering ): Can I show you the thing now ? Kasey: ( Whisper ) - Sure Moon: (* Activates her Magic into a Magic Purple Ball *) Kasey: (* Whispering *): Wow, Cool, I see you've been Practicing hard Moon: ( Whispering ):Yep, Aunt Shadow Helped me learn ???: Yep, And you learned from the best Kasey: ( Whispering ) - Morning Shadow Shadow Kasey: Morning Sis Lily: ( Whisper ) - I can't believe it took about 7 years for you 2 to finally make Up and be Nice to each other again Kasey: ( Whispering ) - (* Little Giggle *): Yep, right before I had you 4 Rose: ( Whispering ) (* Excitement Tone *) - Now your going to have 3 more Puppies ! Shadow Kasey: ( Whispering ): Wow ... Your going to have 6 total pups ...What a Handful Kasey: ( Whisper ):Tell me about it Sunny: (* Whispering *): Aunt Shadow Can you play with us Please ? Shadow Kasey: ( Whisper ): Sure, so My Sister can get some rest from being up almost half the night Kasey: ( Whisper): I'm Ok Shadow Shadow Kasey: ( Whisper ): No it's not Ok, You were up on 2 Missions, and Up waiting for the rest to come back, you need some rest Sis Kasey: (* Rolls Her Eyes *): ( Quite Giggle ): Ok,I'll go back to sleep ... The 4 of you, behave and listen to Aunt Shadow, Ok? Moon, Lily, Rose, Sunny: ( Whispering ): Ok Mommy Shadow Kasey, Moon, Lily, Rose, Sunny: (* Walks Out The Lookout *) / Kasey: (* Goes up the Elevator to her -Room *) Screen Slides * ( In The Room Where Ryder & Kasey is In ) - Kasey: (* Sleeping*) ... (* Ryder's Pup-Pad Starts To Ring *) - Ryder: (* Angry Groan *) ------ Kasey: (* Open Up Her eyes *): Are you going to answer it ? Ryder: I have to, (* Answer the Call *): Hello Ryder Here .. Shadow ? What's Wrong ? Kasey: ( Gasp in Worryniess ): Are our Puppies Alright ??? Shadow Kasey: Ummm ... Well ... There's a-little problem .... You see, Moon wanted to practice some more on her Magic and it Kinda ... Well how do I say this with out Freaking out my Sister ... Mmmm ... Well I'll just say it, Moon wanted to practice more of her magic and it got Out of Control and is forming a Giant Purple Dark thunder cloud { Ryder's Pup-Pad Turns to where People are Running away from the Fast forming Purple Dark Thunder cloud that's having Thunder Light, and Thunder bots coming Out } Ryder & Kasey: Whoa !! Ryder:That's a Huge Emergency, don't worry Shadow were on our Way, No Job Is Too Big, No Pup Is Too Small! (* Hangs Up *) Kasey: This is why I was Concerned and Worried about Moon having Shadow's Dark Powers Ryder: Yeah, Me too and now it's up to us to fix this problem .. PAW Patrol To The Lookout ! Rocky, Chase, Marshall: Ryder Needs Us ! Chase: let's go pups [ All the Pups, Except Shadow Kasey, and the Puppies runs inside the lookout & To the Elevator, Ranger was already in the Elevator ] All The PAW Patrol Pups ( Except Shadow Kasey ): (* inside the Elevator *) - ( looks up at Ranger ) Ranger: What took you pups so long ? Marshall: Lookout !!! (* Crashes into Ranger + The Pups *) Ranger: .. Still, What took You Pups So Long ( All The paw Patrol Pups ( Except Shadow Kasey ), + Ranger ) : ( Laughing )... ( Elevator Ding ) The Pups + Ranger: (* Gets In their Lines *) Ranger: PAW Patrol Ready For Action Zack Sir ! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying up so fast Guys, This is a Huge Emergency The Pups + Ranger: ( Gasp ) Talon: What is It Mate ? Ryder: Shadow Took Our pups to the Beach to play, and so Moon decided to practice her Magic, and she accidently made a Dark Purple Thunder Cloud The Pups + Ranger: ( Gasp ) Ranger: That's Really Bad .. Ryder: so for this Mission i Need ... Chase, Use your Megaphone and Cones to keep people far away from the area Chase: Chase is on the Case ! Ryder: Marshall, Just in case if someone does get hurt I need you to use your EMT Skills Marshall: I'm Fired Up ! Ryder: And Kasey, I need you to use your Light Magic Powers to try to make the Cloud Disappear Kasey: My Highly Trained Paws Are At Your Service ! Ryder: The rest of you can come to, Alright PAW Patrol is On A Roll ! The Pups: (* Barking + Howling *) Ryder + Ranger: (* Goes down the Fire Pole *) Kasey, Chase, Marshall, ( then the Rest of the Pups ) : (* Slides Down The pole *) { Screen Change: Shadow Kasey's Badge ) ( The PAW Patrol Makes it To The Beach ) Moon: Mom, Dad, PAW Patrol you made it ! .. Rubble: Whoa, that's one Big purple Cloud .. Ryder: Chase Use your comes to keep everyone far Away from the Area Chase: Yes, Sir Ryder Sir ! * Ruff * ... Moon: (* Walking Up To Ryder *) - Ryder: (* Kneels Down to Moon's Level *) Moon: I'm So Sorry Dad, I-I-I didn't mean Ryder: It's Ok, it was just a Accident don't have to feel guilty Moon: Thanks Dad Ryder: (* Scratches Moon Behind the Ear *) .. (* Stands up *) Ranger: Zack, how are we going to make that big dark Cloud Disappear, it's growing Rapidly, and it's Huge Ryder: just leave it up to Kasey, You ready Sweety ? Kasey: Yep, You pups Go By Chase Moon, Sunny, Lily, Rose: Ok Mom, (* Walks By Chase *) Kasey: ( Deep Breath ) ... (* Blasting her Light Magic into the Cloud *) -------- Uh Oh (* Stops Blasting her magic*) Ryder it's not working, My Magic doesn't have enough Strength Ryder: Mmmmm, (* Snaps His Fingers *) - I got it, Shadow do you think your Powers has a-little good in them ? Shadow Kasey: I think so Why ? Ryder: You could help Kasey, you'll use your Powers and she'll use her's to try to Break up the cloud Shadow Kasey: Wait ... Combine Our Powers !!??? That would Cause a Bad After Shock, Damaging Parts of Adventure Bay and Injuring People Ryder: No I don't mean That, I mean each of you on a different side of the cloud, then using both of your Powers to Break it apart Shadow Kasey: Oh ok, let's give it a Try, are you ready Sis ? Kasey: Ready than I'll ever be Kasey: (* Goes on the side by Ryder *) Shadow Kasey: (* Goes to Opposite side of Kasey *) Ryder: Ok, we only got one Try at this Ready ... set ... Go ! Shadow Kasey & Kasey : (* Blasting their Magic into the Cloud *) --------------------- Kasey: it's Working ! Ranger: but very Slowly Shadow Kasey: Add some more Strength to it Kasey ! Kasey: Ok ! .... Rocky: Will they Be able To do it ? Ryder: I hope so this is the only choice The Cloud starts To Slowly Grow Again * Shadow Kasey: (* Still Blasting her Magic into the Cloud *) - ( Gasp ), Kasey !, My Dark Magic is Making it Worse, it's not going to work, My Dark Magic will only make it Worse !!! Kasey: (* Still Blasting her Magic into the Cloud *) - (* Looking Back at Ryder *): Ryder what do we do ? Ryder: I don't know ... Ranger, got any Idea's Ranger: ... No Sorry Zack Ryder: Hmmm ... (* Snaps His Fingers *) I got something, Shadow, Kasey ! Try to Bring back in the Cloud instead of Adding Magic to it Kasey: Ok, But I can't put dark Magic in me, (* Stops Blasting her Magic *) - Shadow This is all you !! Shadow Kasey: Ok Kasey ! (* Bringing in the Dark Magic from the Cloud *) ----------------------- (* then the Cloud Disappears *) ( Crowd Cheering ) Kasey: You did it Shadow Shadow Kasey: Yep, Phew that was a Hard Work out ( All The Pups, Puppies, Ryder, Ranger ): ( Laughs ) Kasey: I guess that means more Magic Practice, but just give a break for right now Ok Moon ? Moon: Ok Mom Sunny: that was very Scary But Cool Talon: Yep, You can say that again Mate Sunny: That was very Scary But Cool ( All The Pups, Puppies, Ryder, Ranger ): ( Laughing ) Ryder: You all have been Such good Pups To Day ... { The End } _______________